Seeing past evil
by Samonochrome
Summary: Cherry is blind due to a toxic accident, and regrets the day of her incident. All is dull until she meets five girls that change her life! She is now the sixth Mew mew of the Tokyo mew mews but alas, a certain alien kidnaps her and makes her his prisoner!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first Fan fic ever so please don't be mean! ^w^ I have always been a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew and decided to do this for fun and hopefully you have fun reading this! Thanks for reading my puppets! xD**

* * *

><p>She couldn't see anything, because she was blind. Cherry felt completely useless and wasn't really needed around. She only got in the way of her parents when they were working, and learning the Braille system was very difficult. Her teachers would grow impatient and rush her.<br>"If only I hadn't stood so close to that damn toxic... I wouldn't be blind!" Cherry said sitting in her room. Cherry's dad worked in a toxic liquid factory for god knows what and when she walked in to bring his lunch these two men were walking by and one of the barrels they were pushing slipped and spilled all over the ground, the fumes were intoxicating! She was the only one who wasn't wearing protective goggles and the gas made its way into her eyes and killed her eye  
>sight and then she was blind.<br>Cherry cursed at the memory, "I was carless, and it was my own fault!" Cherry said. She stood up and decided to go for a walk. Grabbing her walking cane she walked towards the door and left.  
>While walking she felt the sun's rays draping over her. It was a nice day, if only she can see it, one more time. Abruptly she heard someone walking behind her, the person was right behind her and seemed to have slowed down.<br>"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but can you walk a little faster?" the person said. The person was a girl and sounded like she was about 13.  
>"I would if I could but if I did I might lose track where I'm walking<br>and head into the streets." Cherry said.

Silence.

Cherry then slowed to a stop and turned around to face the girl. She gasped, "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't know you were blind! I'm sorry that was rude of me." She said. Cherry smiled then nodded, "It's okay really."  
>"Let me buy you a cake or pie or something in a cafe called cafe mew<br>mew. I work there, so you may have anything you want!" she said.  
>Cherry sighed.<br>"It's okay really. It's not like you punched me or something." cherry  
>said.<br>"It's the least I can do." she said. Cherry sighed then nodded.  
>"Yay! Grab my hand; you're going to love the sweet treats my boss makes! I'm I Ichigo by the way!" Ichigo said.<br>"Hi Ichigo. Nice to hear you." cherry giggled. Ichigo also giggled and they both went off to where ever this cafe mew mew was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so damn short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Though I can't make promises!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Sorry about the strangly short first chapter, I have NO idea how this site works ^w^. Ha. So I'm slowly learning and messing with the settings and stuff. It took me forever to figure out how to upload a new chapter to a story so I'm going to need some instructions. LOLZ! **

**Well here it is! Chapter 2! I made extra longer so enjoy! Reveiw! Review! Review! **

* * *

><p>"Ryou! Akasaka-San!Girls! I brought a friend!" Ichigo called out when they entered the cafe. Cherry smelled the place and it smelled like fruits and baked cakes! It was delicious!<p>

"Welcome to cafe mew mew! I'm Akasaka, and this is Ryou. Nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand.

"Hi I'm Cherry. I don't know if you noticed but I'm blind." Cherry said. He gasped then chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized that you didn't really look around when you came in or blinked." he joked. Cherry giggled then was led to a seat.

"Hi there! I'm Pudding!" A little girl said. Cherry felt her presence, she was very hyper!

"Hi Pudding, are you waving your hands in my face?" Cherry asked. She giggled, "I want to know what kind of cake you would like!" she said.

"I don't really know." Cherry said.

"You should try our chocolate cream cake with blueberry Mable tea! It's very delicious!" Pudding said. Cherry's mouth watered and can already taste the scrumptious chocolate and tea.

"Shore, you seem to know what's good here Pudding." Cherry said. Moments later, pudding came back and set a plate down in front of her. If only she could see how it looks! She searched for the fork around the table and found one. She then took a bite from the cake and it was heavenly! It was the best cake she had ever eaten, it was paradise.

After she finished, she stood up and searched for her walking stick. "Arigato everyone! The cake was very delicious. I will have to come  
>back again, I'll be on my way now." Cherry stood up to leave but then<p>

all of a sudden the ground beneath her started to shake. She fell to the ground; cherry has never felt so lost since the accident! She felt two hands on her shoulders.  
>"It's me Ichigo! Stand up and come with me quick!"<p>

"What's going on?" she asked while she got on her feet.

"It's...an earthquake! Yeah an earthquake, the cafe has a safety cellar. Quickly we must get there." Ichigo pulled cherry around and it felt like forever! She suddenly gasped and murmured, "Kisshu!"

"Who?" cherry asked. Ichigo turned to cherry.

"Oh nothing! No one!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Yo kitty! Who's your friend? I bet she would make a great chimera animal hm?" a guy said. Cherry used her strong hearing ability to  
>listen to her surroundings. She heard other girls calling out, "Mew mew pudding metamorphoses!" "Mew mew Zakuro! Metamorphoses!" "Mew mew<br>Lettuce! Metamorphoses!" "Mew mew Minto! Metamorphoses!"

"What the..." cherry whispered.

"I won't let you Kisshu! How cruel of you to do such a thing to a poor blind girl!" Ichigo said.

"Hey I may be blind but I can hear much better than any of you. And I just figured something out, the mew mews are here aren't they?" cherry said. Ichigo gasped.

"How did you?..."

"I'm like a bat, I'm blind but my hearing is stronger than those of people who can see. And I have a keen sense that the mew mews are you guys! And is Kisshu that alien dude that has been seen around Tokyo?" Cherry said. Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"You're very smart Cherry-san. We are the Tokyo mew mews. But we must get you away before Kisshu gets you!" she said.

"You won't be able to stop me Ichigo!" Kisshu said. He flew down and grabbed Cherry by the arm and pulled her away. Ichigo tried to grab her feet but she was already at the ceiling with Kisshu.

"Let me go!" cherry said.

"I will. After you're a chimera animal." Kisshu laughed. With Cherry's strong hearing she heard Ichigo say, "Mew mew strawberry! Metamorphoses!" Suddenly a cute pink dressed popped right on along with cat ears and a tail along with a big bow.

"Don't you dare Kisshu!" The girl named Mint said.

"Watch this girls!" Kisshu said. He suddenly raised one hand in the air and grabbed something then this weird feeling took over cherry. She felt like something was trying to get inside her and take over her heart and mind!

"Whatever this is! I'm not letting you!" Cherry punched Kisshu in the stomach and was released! Cherry began to fall down from the ceiling then another feeling came to her...

"Mew mew Cherry! Metamorphoses!" Cherry felt her weight lift off the ground just in time before hitting it and then started twirling, she felt a soft dress appear on her then suddenly her sight in which she saw nothing turned red! Her vision was back but it was in inferred lights! She saw six body heats, five of them girls one of them that Kisshu. She saw cold spots in which it was stone or water. She was like a bat! She used her tongue to make clicking sounds and heard the sound wave bounce off a chair and come back to her in a heartbeat. The chair was 1 foot away from her. She clicked her tongue again. This time she felt Kisshu above her about 3 feet away.

"Alright Kisshu, now let me show you how it's done!" Cherry leaped into the air and clicked her tongue many times. Kisshu tried to dodge Cherry's attack but the sound waves found him and she grabbed his ankles and pulled him down. She punched him in the stomach and kicked his shin. He stayed down for a moment then quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall!

"Cherry!" Ichigo's voice rang out in fear.

Cherry looked over at the five standing girls who only appeared as red inferred lights. The medium sized one, which must be Ichigo, ran towards her then nearly slipped when she stopped. Cherry looked at Kisshu who was floating close enough for her to see his blurry facial features. He had rain Forrest green hair, cat eyes, and a wicked grin. Typical evil look.

"Not so fast kitty cat! Come any closer and your brand new mew will be killed!" Kisshu laughed at the girls face expressions. Cherry grunted as she tried to pull herself free of his mighty grip but he held onto her wrist tightly. But then he quickly dashed one hand to her neck, released his other hand and held out a knife that was pointing to her stomach, she could see the icy blue inferred light the blade held.

"I think I will hang onto this one for awhile. Try to save her and she is done for!" Cherry choked when Kisshu wrapped his arm around Cherry's neck and held the knife pointing at her back.

"I-Ichigo..." Cherry gasped.

"Cherry-san! Don't worry we will," Kisshu teleported away before Ichigo could finish giving her those last reassuring words.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Yay Cherry is a mew and has her vision! Well sort of. And oh great! Kisshu's got her! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Will he kill her! Tourture her! DAN-DAN-DAN! <strong>

**Until next time my pretty's!**

**BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**iHola! Here it be! Chapter 3! LOLZ! I made a ryhmn 8) Okay, I just posted three chapters and I'm going to stop till I get some reveiws in the tank. And I have noticed that people write disclaimers for their fanfic's even though we already know it doesn't belong to them O_o**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! IF I DID ICHIGO WOULD NOT BE WITH THAT TREE HUGGING HIPPIE FREAK WHO WAS THE BAD GUY THE WHOLE TIME! **

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>"Kisshu, who is this human girl?" A deep husky voice echoed in a room Cherry figured was large.<p>

"I captured the mews newest addition." Kisshu smiled as he pushed Cherry away from his hold and she slammed onto the stone floor with a yelp. Cherry propped herself on her elbows and coughed uncontrollably, her lungs couldn't have enough oxygen!

"What is she?" Another voice rang out in the room, he must be a little kid due to his young voice.

"She's a bat, but I don't see why SHE is a mew. She is blind and useless." Kisshu snickered down at Cherry who sat up then looked around, her inferred lights were still active and she detected three bodies, the rest of the entire room was a wavering green and yellow which meant the temperature was normal.

"A blind mew! How pathetic! How can she fight if she can't even see?" The young voice laughed. What a stupid brat, Cherry thought.

"Bats are able to hear and smell things 59% better than any other animal. Since she is a human and is blind, plus a mew, her maximum level of hearing and smelling has launched to 66%. Rather impressive."

Kisshu's eyes widened then looked at Cherry who was starring at nothing but the inferred lights; it has been so long since she has seen the colors green and yellow. She felt so idiotic saying that she hated the color yellow before she went blind. Cherry thought that yellow was far too bright and never flattered her skin tone at all, but she toke it all back. Any color she could see was welcome. She was just happy to see.

While Cherry stared blankly at the swirling green fog that surrounded the aliens sanctuary Kisshu was inspecting Cherry with a little bit of wonder. What was she thinking? What was she looking at?

All of a sudden her red bat like costume flashed white and sparkled then returned back to her normal human clothes. Her blank eyes widened. She sighed looking down without even moving her eye balls! How strange, it must be awful being blind.

"What is her name?" Pai asked Kish.

"The mews said Cherry." Pai nodded then walked over to her where she sat on the ground and trembled as she heard Pais footsteps near her.

"Listen good human, you are our prisoner now. You will do as we say and we expect you to do it. No tricks. No trying to escape. As if you would make it far, you may have strong hearing and keen sense of smell but what good will that do you?" Pai smirked at the blank faced Cherry. Tart laughed and rolled around in the air. Kisshu grinned while he leaned back against the stone wall and crossed his arms.

"Should we lock her up in the glass orb?" Tart smiled happily for they never used the circular glass thing that couldn't be opened from the inside just outside.

"No. It would be a waste, what is she going to do? Just chain her to the wall." Pai sighed then floated away.

"Aw! But Pai-san we never use the orb." Tart floated after. Kisshu floated over to Cherry who still sat there motionless and still as a statue.

"Give me your hand." Kisshu demanded. She didn't move.

"Your blind not deaf, now give me your hand!" he yelled which made her flinch. Her hand darted up nearly hitting his face and Kisshu got  
>angry, "Trying to hit me stupid human!"<p>

"No." she growled.

"Seems like you are!"

"It was an accident you fool! I can't see where you are."

Kisshu growled lowly as he forcibly grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wall. Cherry stumbled a little but found herself sitting against the cold stone wall and having her wrist being shackled with a silver cuff which must be the chain. How pathetic Cherry felt! She was a strong powerful mew and had even more super hearing and smelling powers but her prison was a chain to a wall. My dignity must be locked away in that glass orb Tart was talking about, she thought sadly.

Cherry yelped when Kisshu tightened on her slender wrist to the point when it can bruise, "Hey that hurts!" she tugged her wrist away.  
>"Get over it."<p>

"Could you at least cut me some slack; I'm very confused right now." Cherry sighed and held her head down staring at the black nothing that was her sight. Kisshu snorted, "To bad girl. This is for punching me."

"Well what do you expect me to do when I'm being attacked! You would have done the same!"

"Perhaps girlie. But you're not changing my mind." He smirked and walked away from Cherry. He slowed to a stop when he heard clicking noises from behind. Cherry's head was up and looking at nothing while clicking her tongue.

"What are you doing baka?" Kisshu sighed in annoyance.

"Knowing my surroundings." She continued clicking. Kisshu would have just groaned and walked away but was curious on how she could know what's around her if she can't even see.

"Clicking your tongue isn't going to help."

"But it does." she clicked three times fast, "Your about four feet from me." Kisshu's golden eyes widened in surprise, she was right. He quietly floated further away from her and called out, "How about now?"

Cherry clicked her tongue, "Eight feet."

"Impressive..." He mumbled to himself. This mews power was different but strong. Her powers could be very useful as well.  
>"So you haven't been a member of the mews very long hm?"<p>

"Just an hour." she sighed.

"Well I'll tell you something, I'm not the evil one here."

"You have tried to destroy Tokyo and the world for months now." Cherry retorted.

"True but it's to save my planet that has suffered far more worse your planet will ever under go." Cherry curved her lips and her eyes twitched, "What happened?"

"My people went through a horrid never ending winter. Thousands of people died of the cold but mostly starvation. For years we lived  
>underground, trying to stay alive. All I remember of my childhood is playing silently with my friends in a cement squared room."<p>

"That's...awful." Cherry shook her head sadly.

"Don't say you can ever understand the pain and suffering me and my people had gone through." Kisshu growled as Cherry's face expression  
>showed sympathy.<p>

"I can't say that I do. But the closest thing to suffering from a memory is the memory of when I could see before my accident." Cherry could imagine it all now, the red flowers and the blue sky. The bright colors of a rainbow after a rainy day, and lush color of green that spread throughout the fields and parks she used to go to. How she taken it all for granted...

"What happened?" Kisshu asked. He didn't sound interested to really know of her life changing incident.

"Why should I tell you! Just go away." Cherry yelled then slid her body up against the wall and away from him. Kisshu growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet.

"Don't ever speak to me like that!"

"Let go!"

"Gladly." His claws dug into her skin one last time before pushing her hard against the wall and slid down moaning in pain.

"Remember who you are dealing with baka. Piss me off next time again I'll kill you in front of your new friends." and with that Kisshudisappeared leaving Cherry holding her side in pain.

"We need to rescue Cherry! The aliens have her Ryou!" Ichigo panicked as her and the other mews gathered in the basement with Ryou and Akasaka. Akasaka-san was typing away at the computer trying to locate Cherry on mew radar.

"Why would Kisshu just take her like that?" Mint asked.

"It comes down to this. The aliens are going to use her against us, if we don't do what they say they will hurt her." he said angrily while staring at the ground in anger. Everyone gasped in horror, their new friend is being held hostage by the enemy trying to destroy the human race.

" Akasaka! Did you find her!" Lettuce ran over worryingly.

He sighed and shook his head, "The aliens must have taken her into their layer. Maybe that's why the mew radar is having problems locating her."  
>Ichigo sighed and shook her head, Cherry has no idea how dangerous Kisshu can be and she probably doesn't know where she is right now. Poor Cherry…please be safe.<p>

That night

Cherry was lying up against the cold stone wall and was sleeping soundly as Kisshu floated over to her as quietly as he can so she wouldn't hear him and wake up. Kisshu eyed the girl closely, she had red hair (redder then Ichigo's strawberry color) and remembered she had black eyes, but when she was a mew she had bright red ones like a vampire, her skin was pale and looked like it hasn't been out in the sun for awhile. She wore dark blue jeans, a purple blouse, and some simple black flats.

Kisshu floated down beside her and looked at her facial features more closely, she is pretty.  
><em>But not like Ichigo<em>, He thought. Suddenly, Cherry flinched and her eyes squeezed tighter uncomfortably.

"It burns…it burns…" She muttered.

"Hm?" Kisshu looked at her face and saw that it was turning a little red and she was sweating, was she dreaming?

Cherry turned her head from one side to the other and her small hands turned into fists, "My eyes…they burn!" Tears began to leak even though her eyes were squeezed shut and tight.

Kisshu didn't know what to do, should he wake her or just leave? Kisshu sighed annoyed with himself then grabbed her shoulder with one hand and shoke her, "Hey wake up. It's just a dream."

Cherry gasped and her eyelids bursts open revealing black shimmery eyes that were starring right into Kish's golden ones. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep cause you wouldn't shut up." Kish lied.

Cherry closed her small gaping mouth and sighed, "Sorry."

For a long while Cherry just looked at Kisshu's eyes and he began to grow uncomfortable, "Quit looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Just staring at me eyes!"

Cherry groaned but still didn't drop her gaze, "I'm not starring at anything. I can't see remember?"

Kisshu glowered then stood up, "Just keep quite."

"I'll try." Cherry blinked once then carefully leaned against the wall and closed her delicate eyes. Kisshu couldn't help but look back as he floated off, he was beginning to be curious about her dream. Could it be that bad to have made her cry?

"Hey." Kisshu's voice echoed, Cherry opened her eyes again starring at nothing.

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Kisshu shrugged, "Why not hm? You are my prisoner."

Cherry groaned, she could hear the smirk cross his face, "I have this dream all the time. I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to hear about it." Kisshu floated back to her and kneeled down beside the annoyed mew. "Just tell me."

"No,"

"Come on."

"Leave me alone,"

"What's it about?"

"My accident!" Cherry blurted out. She groaned and slapped her hand to her face when she realized that he is going to continue asking her questions about her biggest mistake ever.

Kisshu's golden eyes widened in surprise and had an itch of curiosity, "What accident?"

Cherry lifted her head up, "The accident that made me blind."

Kisshu was really interested now, "How did it happen?"

"Why are you so suddenly interested?"

Kisshu didn't say anything for a long while and realized that he was actually having a conversation with the enemy. And if he started knowing more about this girl the harder it would be to torture her when he needed to in order for the mews to cooperate with his plan.

"I'm not." Kisshu quickly teleported away before Cherry could say anything. Cherry sat there alone now and she was very confused, what was that all about? Kisshu was interested to hear about her nightmare then in a split second was gone. Then a thought hit Cherry! Could it be that Kisshu was actually interested in her dreams and maybe in her? If she got to know him better and if he got to know her perhaps they would become friends and he would free her! It was a long shot plan but it was better than sitting here doing nothing.

Cherry smirked, "It's not that hard to make friends. Especially friends with an alien."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, Cherry's got a plan! Will Kish fall for it? Or will he ignore her from now on? Since I'm knew here I'll ask for at least three reveiws, and I'll post the next chappy for ya ^w^ (wink! wink!) Until then my puppets! <strong>

**Fairfarren!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me forever to upload this but I did say I wanted at least 3 reviews, and I got them! Yay! Thank you guys so much! ^w^ 3 isn't a lot at all, but it means the world to me :D And just for that I made this chapter SUPER LONG! Or so I hope it is, I don't know :P  
>Let me know how I did on this chapter and make shore to REVEIW! <strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know ^w^ I don't own jack.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Cherry awoke the next day when a loud shatter interrupted her uncomfortable sleep. She listened carefully and heard the alien called Pi yelling at someone.<p>

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" He yelled.

"I was just having some fun!" A kids voice rang out, Cherry figured it was Tart. Cherry sat up and felt the heavy chain shift on her wrist making it throb in pain.

"What's going on guys?" Kish's voice entered.

"Tart messed with the mews this morning when I told him that we are not to be seen until the plan is in motion."

"Its not like I told them anything!" Tart screamed.

Cherry tilted her head, plan? What was their plan? Kisshu groaned, "Oh please Pai. Quite taking your job so serious and cut Tart some slack."

Cherry snorted, _Oh so he could cut HIM slack._

"No Kish. If he doesn't learn how to follow orders now then he will never learn."

Kisshu sighed, "Whatever. Lets just get started."

Cherry didn't hear anything else then began to feel a presence around her immediately; she quickly clicked her tongue and felt someone standing near her.

"W-what do you want?" Cherry said.

"Get up." Kisshu said. Cherry felt like she had no choice, she slowly rose to her feet and sucked in a breath when she felt her muscles aching and her bones pop. She realized that it has been awhile since she last stretched. Kisshu unlocked the metal cuff and Cherry sighed in relief. The cuff was too tight and it felt like her blood circulation was having trouble. It was probably purple and swollen but even though she was blind she knew she had a bruise around her wrist.

"Come." Kish grabbed her upper arm and walked her somewhere in the area, "What are you going to do?"

"Quiet."

"This is getting annoying…" Cherry stumbled as Kisshu brought her to some stairs that she didn't expect coming. "It wouldn't hurt to warn me!"

"Kisshu smirked, "Then it wouldn't be as fun."

"Hurry up Kish! We don't have all day." Tarts annoying voice echoed.

Kisshu walked Cherry faster and then suddenly stopped making her nearly fall forward. She grew a little nervous and began clicking her tongue to know her surroundings and felt a large object right in front of her. If she wanted to she could reach out and touch it but she didn't know what it was and didn't want to find out.

"Okay lie her down." Pai said.

Cherry's blank black eyes widened in horror, what does he mean lie her down? They weren't going to…

"Got it." Kisshu suddenly grabbed her waist gently, lifting her up and setting her down on a glass surface and pushed her by the shoulders making her lie down. "What are you doing?" Cherry mumbled nervously.

"Just hold still." Kisshu said.

She began to feel her wrist and ankles being strapped in and a wire being wrapped around her head.

"You better tell me what you're doing Kisshu!" Cherry panicked and struggled as she tried to sit up but couldn't! She felt like a bug tucked under a microscope! What were they going to do to her?

Kisshu saw the utter fear grow in Cherry's eyes and his golden eyes widened in surprise, was she really that afraid? "Calm down. We're not going to kill you or something."

Cherry squeezed her eyes shut, "What is y-your intentions then?" she breathed through her mouth in ragged breathes.

"This might hurt a little. But don't worry, we will be gentle." Kisshu chuckled.

Cherry's eyes were so wide her blank faded pupils expanded as well. Her hands curled into fist and she felt her heart pound hard against her chest, she swore her heart would burst through and run away screaming. "No…no…please no…" Cherry tried to close her legs but they were spread apart a little but just enough to…to…

She began to cry, "Please don't!"

Kisshu turned around and his eyes bugged when she saw her shaking and tugging hard at the straps, wet streams covered the side of her face wetting her red hair, her fingernails dug into her palms and one nail punctured her skin so deep it bleed. Kisshu ran over and grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What are you doing! CALM DOWN!"

"Please don't! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Cherry screamed.

"Don't what! We are not going to hurt you!"

Cherry gasped for air but continued to struggle as if having a seizure, "It may not hurt me physically but you have no idea what that will do to me! I rather die!"

Kisshu's eyes widened in horror, "W-what?"

"Just please don't…don't r-rape me…"

Everyone in the room froze. The only sound that was being made was Cherry's tired crying. Tart suddenly burst into hysterical laughter and fell to the ground. Pai couldn't help but smirk at this. Kisshu didn't laugh or make his usual clever smile, he was so shocked that she would react this badly to what she thought they intended on doing. It wasn't funny…she was really scared. Ichigo was brave and wouldn't act like this, which bugged Kisshu because he loved how her face looked when it held fear. But when this mew held fear it looked scary and a lot of emotional build up.

"Cherry," Kisshu sighed, "We are not going to…rape you."

Cherry stopped struggling, "W-what?"

"No, we are not going to touch you in anyway. We are going to run test and if you don't hold still this will take forever." Kisshu said.

Cherry continued to breathe through her mouth feeling more embarrassed then she had ever felt. This was even more embarrassing then the time she tripped over a branch she couldn't see and her skirt lifted and everyone that was walking around saw her panties. It was a good thing she had a reasonable excuse that day, "Oh I'm blind…so I didn't see the branch…" She had said and the people understood completely but she was still embarrassed. But for this situation she couldn't say "Oh I'm blind…" She misunderstood what he said!

"I…I…" Cherry mumbled and felt her face grow hot and red.

Kisshu tightened his grip on her shoulders and chuckled, "Don't worry so much." He let go and flew off to Pai's side by the control panels. "Now just relax," He called out to her, "We are going to run a few things. All you got to do is lie still. It will be over before you know it."

Cherry didn't want to say anything, she was far too embarrassed. "Okay Pai, let's get started."

Pai nodded then began to turn some knobs that were on the panel and kept his eyes locked on the screen for Cherry's brain activity. The green and red flashes swirled and rose and dropped, when Cherry yelped far behind the two the green line began to settle and make waves. The green row had found her heart rate. Soon the red line began to settle and blink yellow dots every second, that was her brain activity and it was going off the chart!

"Okay we got it." Pai began to type away on the key board. Kisshu looked back to check on Cherry and saw she was shaking her head and groaning. He quickly floated over, "What's bothering you?"

"I got shocked twice…my forehead itches like crazy…" Cherry moved her head some more but the wire was tightly wrapped around her head. Kisshu was about to go back but then saw her face full of frustration. He looked over at Pai and Tart who were focused on the screen and talking to one another, he quickly turned around and began to rub her head lightly then pull away.

"Why did you do that?" Cherry asked.

"Did I catch the itch?" Kisshu smirked.

She lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "Um…yes…"

"Good." Kisshu floated away leaving Cherry confused.

"So did we find anything we could use to our advantage?" Kisshu said as he stood by Pai's side.

"A few, this mew's powers are eccentric. Her eye sight is clearly dead, if you look here the cells are lying still and the pupil is faded, but I found here that when she is a mew the inside of the eyes transform into the eyes of a bat." Pai continued to type away and then brought up another file, "When she is in her mew form her UV sight is able to change during the day from light to dark. So no matter what she can always see clearly unlike the other mews." Pai stopped then looked over at Kish, "We could use her to see the mews in the dark without having them see us."

Kisshu nodded and looked back at Cherry, "Anything else?"

Pai typed away and pulled out yet another green file, "I haven't confirmed this theory yet, but it is possible she can transform into a bat like Ichigo can turn into a cat."

Kisshu looked back at Pai with his eyebrows arched, "You shore? I haven't seen the other mews transform beside Ichigo."

"The green mew has once, remember? Not completely but she has. The blue mew can speak with birds and if she tried I'm shore she could transform as well. Same goes for the other two." Pai said.

"So what use will it be if she can transform?" Tart asked while floating closer to the screen. Pai looked back at Cherry then to the others, "Let's speak in private." He said as low as he could. The three teleported away leaving Cherry alone and still strapped to the glass table.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Cherry called out as soon as she heard a wavering sound echo then fade away. Cherry couldn't stand if she stayed in one place being tortured by the unsettling silence.

While Cherry was left alone the aliens teleported onto the roof of a tall building in the middle of Tokyo so they could talk in private and not have Cherry hear what Pai was about to share. "You were saying Pai?" Kisshu said.

"If she can transform completely, I could be able to manipulate her into doing whatever we say. And when she does we can train her and make her stronger than the others. She already has that advantage; she just needs to be pushed."

Tart held his arms behind his head, "She won't ever cooperate with us."

Pai sighed, "That's the hard part. She doesn't trust us and knows we are the enemy of her planet."

Kisshu nodded and looked out into the city; the sun was setting and was creating a pretty orange glow and making shadows grow. This world will be perfect for his friends and family, and he hated to think that his mother and little sister was still on that dying cold planet starving and waiting for him to return. Kisshu frowned and deep inside he felt angry of the people on earth who had an amazing planet but abused it so selfish and greedily. If he and his people lived here they would thrive and revive it back into its peaceful and clean state other then this mess the humans have made.

"I'll do it." Kisshu said.

Pai and Tart turned to Kish, "Hm?"

"Cherry doesn't trust us now but she will if I work with her. Once she trusts me and lets me train her she will be strong and will cooperate until she is under our full control."

Pai arched his eyebrow, "Do you really think you can get her to trust us?"

Kisshu nodded, "I will need time, but she will. She can't get away for she can't see. She has no choice but to listen."

Not a minute has passed since the aliens left and Cherry was already losing her mind to the lonely feeling and horrible silence she hated so much. She hated the quit sound because it made her feel like a deaf blind. The very thought horrified her but then she felt guilty for thinking like that. She may be blind but she still got by just fine, the friends that she has made when she stayed at the blind institution were either deaf or blind and sometimes both got by and braced the world bravely. She can to.

"MEW MEW CHERRY! METAMORPHASIS !"

Cherry felt her body lift off the glass, but was still tied down, she focused all her energy on the transformation and soon enough her red swirling power broke her free and she spun in the air feeling her human ears pop into a pair of two huge brown ears. Her eyes tingled and the blackness was morphed into her wonderful UV rays of color. She saw all the hot and cold spots around her, but mostly a large waver of green and yellow meaning the temperature was normal. Cherry felt the costume appear on her body, replacing her worn out clothing and then her flats suddenly disappeared and were replaced with long boots that stop right below her knee. She hovered down from the air and felt her feet settle firmly on the ground.

She was free! Now how was she going to get out of this weird dimension the aliens created for their hide out? Cherry looked around seeing nothing but wavering green and yellow fog and then caught her attention when she saw a round red tunnel like structure that glowed then died down and glowed again. She quickly ran over to it and felt the sides, even though she could see the temperature's color she didn't know what the objects she saw felt like. The object was medal and by the shape of it it must be a portal or something. Cherry took a deep breath then ran through it expecting to teleport anywhere but here but nothing happened.

"Ugh, how the heck am I going to get out of here?" Cherry looked around at started clicking her tongue to know her surroundings better. There was a lot of empty space and a few large objects, Cherry walked around for awhile but couldn't find any way out. She felt like a caged animal even though she was free from being strapped down on the glass table.

Cherry was just about ready to give up when she looked back at the round metal object that detected heat energy. She had a gut aching feeling that that portal like thing was her ticket out of here. Cherry ran over to it and brought her face close enough to the object so her UV lights would fade and she could see what the object really looked like. It was a baby blue shade and was shiny, like a new toy. She scanned around it, eyes inches from the object, and saw that there were tiny buttons and written on them were some sort of symbols she has never heard of before.

"Must be their type of numbers." Cherry mumbled disappointed, "But there's got to be something else…" Cherry got on her knees and looked around more closely but still found nothing. She got up and moved to the other side of the portal thing and began to scan around it the same way she did for the other side. This time her eyes widened with what she found!

"Holy cripes…" Cherry brought her eyes closer so the edges of her inferred sight wouldn't get in the way and saw a rectangular screen and underneath it was a small key board with different symbols. "These must letters…" Cherry felt the keys with the tips of her fingers. She must have pressed to roughly for she accidently inserted three letters. On the screen the symbols appeared and a computerized voice spoke out, "Welcome. Please. Complete. Your. Destination. Request."

The robotic voice sounded like a female and echoed in the strange dimension. Cherry smiled, it was a portal machine! The aliens must use this incase of an emergency and they couldn't teleport on their own! Cherry began to scan the off symbols and couldn't tell which letters were used to spell Tokyo.

"Better to try then not try at all." Cherry used her index fingers to punch in the symbols she thought would be the right ones but then the computer voice spoke up again, "Inaccurate. Entry."

"Ugh…Okay how about this." Cherry punched in five symbols hoping it spelled Tokyo but instead got another inaccurate entry.

Suddenly, her brown bat ears perked up as she detected an incoming wavering sound. The aliens! They are coming back! Cherry couldn't be seen near the portal machine or they will know she discovered it and will get rid of her only escape! Cherry used her bat like speed, running and leaping far across the room nearly gliding half way and landed firmly on the stone ground just in time before she saw the three body heats fully appear into the dimension.

"And like I was saying…HEY! The mew is out!" Tart's annoying voice shouted. Cherry heard two gasp come from Pai and Kisshu. Pai saw Cherry standing near the stoned wall and growled, "You think you can get away so easily!" He lifted his arm in the air and a large red and gold fan appeared in his hand, he swung the thing fiercely and shouted, "Fuu Rai Sen!"

A large wave of air came hurtling towards Cherry but she quickly leaped into the air, and stretched her arms out, feeling the wings form under her arms and connect to the sides of her body just like a bat. She glided over the three and landed harshly back on the ground, her leathery wings fading.

"I have…wings?" She mumbled to herself.

"Fuu Rai San!"

"Not again…" Cherry squeezed her eyes shut and screamed when the harsh blow of the sharp wind knocked her off her feet and crashed into another stoned wall.

Pai was about to swipe the fan again when Kisshu stopped him, "Are you crazy! You want her to trust us and you attack her?"

Pai lowered his weapon. Kisshu sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Let me deal with her Pai." Kisshu quickly floated over and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Cherry growled, "What the heck is wrong with you!" Cherry looked up and Pai, she saw three body heats but she knew which one was Pai for he was the tallest red body heat in the room. Pai didn't say anything but continued to look down at her annoyed and slightly angry.

"He just got upset."

"Upset! People yell when they are upset, psychos try to kill someone when THEY are upset!" Cherry glowered up at Pai then all of a sudden she felt her jaw drop and she hissed at him with an odd sounding shriek. Cherry slapped a hand over her mouth, "What did I just do?..."

Kisshu laughed, "You hissed like a bat!"

"I am a bat! But I'm not really a bat…"

"Did you see her teeth!" Tart laughed, "They looked like ours!"

"Bats have fangs so it makes sense that she has fangs and shrieks like one." Pai floated away leaving the two as if he got bored all of a sudden.

"Come on, get up." Kisshu grabbed Cherry's arm and yanked her to her feet. "Does it hurt any where?"

"Why do you suddenly care? Aren't you mad I escaped?"

Kisshu laughed again, "Escape? You do know your still in our dimension right?"

Cherry huffed, it was true. But not for long. She found out about the portal and once she knew how to use it she can get out of here and go back to her friends so they could help protect her. And in case she couldn't get the portal to take her back home, she will be friends with Kisshu and perhaps he will take her back all on his own and make a brake for it. She was stuck here with him and she was his prisoner, he had no choice but to listen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! O_o Now they BOTH got a plan! What's going to happen? I really hope you guys like this so far, share this with your freinds if you like, and REVEIW! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can and would love to hear what you think so far. Feel free to also check out my other story Mad love at Stake, and Alice in Wonderland Fanfic. People say its good and bad but hey, it's FANfiction. Plus I'm new so be nice! ^w^<strong>

**Until next time! Fairfarren!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I can't take to long typing this right now for its late and my mom might catch me on the computer, so enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

><p>She couldn't sIt wasn't long till Cherry had transformed back to normal and was taken back to the wall to be chained up again. This time the metal cuff was much looser but still hostage her.<p>

"Hungry?" The deep voice echoed in Cherry's strong ears.

"Hm?"

Kisshu chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

Cherry's blank eyes widened in confusion, he was being…nice? To her? The one he tried to kill than kidnapped and treated so coldly? This was so odd! But then Cherry had a sudden thought, what if he has a soft spot and suddenly feels guilty for the way he treated her?

_Who cares!_ She thought, _He is being nice and here is your chance to be "friends" with him! _

"Y-yes." Cherry swallowed.

She suddenly felt his hand grab her wrist and pulled it up. Cherry then felt a bowl being placed in her hand and he released her once she held onto it on her own. Cherry brought the bowl to her nose and smelled it to see what it was; it was hot and smelled sweet. She instantly knew the unique taste of her favorite white rice.

She was about to pick up a sticky bunch and pop them into her mouth when she had yet another thought, "Did you do something to this?" Cherry tilted her head. If her eyes worked they would have been intently starring into Kisshu's clever eyes.

Kisshu laughed, "No, it's fine."

Cherry remained still.

"If you could see I would show you by eating some myself but…"

One corner of Cherry's lips lifted and she shook her head with a chuckle, she then dug her fingers into the rice and began eating fast like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't realized how hungry she was! How long has it been exactly since she last ate? It was probably a day.

She stopped chewing, "Oh god…."

Kisshu arched his brows, "What?"

"Shoot…shoot!" Cherry tossed her head back realizing something and nearly dropped the bowl of rice but she still managed to hang onto her food.

"What is it?" Kisshu's tone was more annoyed.

"Was I here since yesterday!"

Kisshu pursed his lips, "Yeah why?"

"My dad! He is going to flip out! He is probably worried sick! You gotta let me go back! " Cherry set the bowl down and stood up only to have the chain reach its limit and yank her down a bit not letting her stand completely. "You don't know how scared he will be! Please!"

Kisshu stood up and watched Cherry as she wrapped her hands around the fat silver chains and pull with all her might in vain hope the chain would break from the wall. He wasn't even going to tell her that the chain ran through the stone and was built into a heavy weight that was standing on the other side of the wall. _It would just be too mean!_ Kisshu chuckled at his thoughts.

"Kisshu! Please! He needs to know!"

"Sorry bat. But you have no choice but to stay here."

Cherry yanked again making the chains rattle loudly, "I just need to tell him I'm fine! You don't understand!"

"So what? He will freak a little but I don't think he will,"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! IF HE DOSEN'T SEE THAT I'M NOT HOME HE COULD DIE OF FEAR!" Cherry screamed as she turned around to face where he was standing. Her blank eyes starred at his chest, Kisshu thought she was starring at his muscular abs and chest but remembered once again she couldn't see and didn't know where his face was.

"Please….he needs to know…"

"What do you mean he could die of fear?"

Cherry shoke her head, "Take me back and I'll tell you. Just let me show him that I'm fine."

Kisshu rubbed the back of his neck, "Batty…."

"Please Kisshu!" Cherry hesitated saying what she just said for the name Kisshu called her threw her off a bit. Batty? Didn't it mean crazy and not just her animal the bat?

"I…I just need to see him."

Kisshu snorted, "I don't think you can."

Cherry growled, "UGH! I get it okay! I'm blind! Do you want me to repeat it? I'M BLIND! I can't see jack!" she waved her arms in the air frustrated. Kisshu sighed then turned his back to her to think. He could let her just see him…no it was stupid! He can't take pity on a human. Even if he is trying to gain this mews trust. It was just too soon for that. Kisshu sighed then turned back to look down at Cherry, "Okay how about you write him a letter saying your fine and that you are staying with a friend?"

Cherry's expression perked up a little, "I…I guess. But I can't write."

"I'll write it for you."

"No, my dad will get even more worried. Just get me a piece of thick construction paper and a sharp pen or pencil." Cherry slowly kneeled to the ground and sat up against the wall waiting for Kisshu to get what she needed.

Kisshu eyed her suspiciously then floated of to grab some paper and a pointed pencil. He came back to her and settled one paper in her hand and the pencil in the other.

"So you can't write yet you're going to try and do so?"

Cherry snorted as she carefully settled the paper on the ground and leaned over with her pencil pointed at the surface. She started poking holes through the sheet in odd patterns then moving on a small space to do the same thing but make a different pattern.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu asked curiously.

"Writing."

"You're just poking holes."

Cherry giggled a little, "It's called Braille writing. Or as I like to call it, Night Writing." Cherry continued to poke holes and then moved the paper up to start a new line below the row she had just done.

"Night writing…that's kind of cool." Kisshu smiled. It was pretty neat; it was like codes but was really the way the blind read and wrote in their blank world. Kisshu saw that she had made three rows of the dots then moved the paper to the end and punched in a couple of more holes and held it up to the air. Kisshu chuckled for he was standing beside her and not in front of her, he toke the paper and looked at it. He had no idea what she had just wrote.

"What does it say?" Kisshu asked.

Cherry sat up on her legs, "Dear Dad, I'm very sorry if I had scared you but Mrs. Kwaskii has taken me on an emergency retreat to the Blind Institution to listen to a professor who masters Braille. I'll be back in a couple of days. Sorry I forgot to tell you over dinner! Love, Cherry~Chu."

"Cherry~Chu?" Kisshu chuckled then folded the paper and stuffed it into his baggy brow pants.

"Your dad can read this right?" Kisshu asked.

Cherry nodded, "Of course. He helped me a lot after the…accident." Her eyes slightly twitched when she said the last word. Kisshu was still very much curious about her tragedy. He began to hope that once he did gain her full trust she would tell him so he would stop being so curious.

"So where do you live?"

"6564 Yanagi yo ki. It's the only one with the blue roof."

Kisshu nodded, "How do you know it has a blue roof?"

Cherry bit her bottom lip and her face grew angry and a hint annoyed, "I wasn't born blind."

"Ok ok sheesh." Kisshu glowered down at her. _What am I doing? I can't take that from her! _He thought angrily, _I'll punch her in the shoulder…wait no, the plan. I need to gain her trust._ Kisshu swallowed his insults and toke a deep breath.

"I'll be right back." Kisshu suddenly disappeared in a wavering flash then was gone leaving Cherry alone once again.

"Ugh what am I doing? I'm supposed to be friendly to him. Then again he keeps giving me good reasons to be mad at him." Cherry sighed and slumped back into the wall. Her lips formed a slight smile and she chuckled, "At least my friends will know that I have a plan now."

Kisshu appeared in a nice neighborhood with some small houses and lots of trees. Not bad but it could be better. His golden eyes scanned the long row of houses, Cherry was right. There was only one house with a blue roof and it was peeking out from a couple of trees. He flew over to the house and looked through the windows to see which one was Cherry's fathers room. But to his surprise Kisshu flew up to a large slightly opened window with thin white curtains and clean wooden floors. There was a single bed and stacked beside the white head board was two canes, one and red the other green. There was a book shelf covered with lots of thick books and small girly knick-knacks like teddy bears and cats. But the one feature that told Kisshu this was Cherry's room was the Learning Braille text book flopped on soft bed. Kisshu grinned then opened the window to enter her room. He looked around and frowned at how dull and boring it looked. There were no posters or decorations of some sort on the walls or pictures on the desk and night stand.

Kisshu knew why of course. He couldn't help but actually feel sorry for her. Kisshu walked over to her closet and opened it to find a huge surprise! There were colorful clothes stocked to the brim! There were bright red blouses and pretty white skirts and black shoes. There were bright blues as well and pinks and oranges, with hints of green. She had such bright clothing for someone with such a dull room. Kisshu looked down to her shoe rack and his eyes widened. Her stylish shoes and boots were all neatly stacked on the silver rack, and were very dusty. It looked like these shoes haven't been worn for over a year.

Kisshu looked back up to the clothes and saw that the clothes were also somewhat dusted, as if they haven't been worn for a long time as well. Kisshu closed the closet then turned to see her nightstand beside him and walked over to it, he opened the first drawer and found nothing but simple solid colored tees. The only colors she had were white, purple, blue, and pale green. How…dull it was to just look at the shirts. Kisshu lifted the clothes and saw two stacks of the exact same dark blue jeans Cherry was wearing.

Kisshu frowned then closed the drawer shut. This just wouldn't do. Kisshu found a backpack pushed up against her desk and emptied it out, he then went to her closet and pulled out a couple of her stylish clothes with the brightest colors, mostly red, and packed them in. She needed fresh clothes anyways. Once Kisshu was done he shut the door and walked out of her room to go look for her dads room and leave. He opened the first door down he came to of the hall and luckily found it to be a regular parent's bedroom. Or so he thinks it is…Kisshu shrugged then placed the dotted note Cherry wrote on the big nightstand by the twin bed and teleported away.

"I'm back Batty." Kisshu teased as usual.

Cherry jerked her head up to where she figured he be standing and waited for him to say something else.

"Nice house you have. Shame your room is so dull."

Cherry gaped, "You were in my room!"

"Relax. I wasn't doing anything. By the way I brought you some fresh clothes." Kisshu tossed the bag to her feet and she winced at the sudden flop it made. "W-where did you get my clothes? From the nightstand right?" Cherry hoped.

"Are you kidding? Those clothes are a real drag. I like the ones in your closet better." Kisshu snickered at the dumbfounded expression on Cherrys face.

"You took the clothes from my closet! Why?"

"Don't you like those clothes?"

Cherry was about to speak but sighed, "I used to…"

"Why don't you?" Kisshu floated over.

"What's the point in dressing up all nice? I used to love wearing those colorful fun clothes when I could see. But since I can't see…if I wear my old clothes I end up crying. Because I can't…" Cherry broke off for a moment then sucked in a breathe, "I can't see the pretty colors anymore."

Kisshu thought it wasn't that big of a deal but when he turned to look at her she was welling up tears. Tears for not seeing colors? "Hey…its fine. Uh…your not missing much."

Cherry stopped and her eyes twitched, "You don't know how lucky you are. Tell me you aren't bored of seeing a beautiful sunset. Tell me you don't like the looks of a delicious chocolate cake and the warm creamy brown frosting that stirs your taste buds. Tell me you hate seeing the flowers in full bloom on a spring day. Because if you do, then go stab your eyes out and tell yourself "your not missing much"." Cherry looked down and didn't move nor cry the rest of the day. She didn't speak to Kisshu at all either, but gently felt the clothes of her old colorful unique clothes from the bag Kisshu had packed for her.


	6. Chapter 6

** Gosh , sorry I haven't updated in such a long time x( School year is almost over and my grades are slacking big time! But there is not excuses. I always get mad when my favorite stories never update soon or a month later. **

**But since summer is near and I have a three day weekened I'll be posting new chapters to this story and my other one Mad love at stake ^w^ Hope this makes up for my absence! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed sadly as she washed the dishes slowly while getting lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but worry about Cherry and what the aliens could be doing to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed the thought.<p>

"We will find you Cherry-san. Hang in there." Ichigo said quietly under her breath.

"Talking to yourself kitten?" A clever voice knifed through the silent air.

Ichigo gasped and spun around sending soup foam over the sink and splattering all over the white tiled floor. Her eyes widen as she saw Kisshu floating a foot off the ground with his arms crossed and grinning.

"Kis-" Ichigo was cut off when Kisshu suddenly slapped his hand over her mouth so no one in the café would hear her.

Kisshu tsked, "Why can't we ever have a moment's peace neko-chan?"

Ichigo angrily grumbled under his hand.

He chuckled, "What was that?"

Ichigo tried to scream and grab him but he held one hand tightly over her mouth and pinned both her arms over her head to the wall with the other hand. Kicking was no help either for Ichigo, Kisshu was floating therefore her legs couldn't kick him hard enough to be released.

Ichigo's response was muffled and couldn't be understood.

Kisshu grinned, "Kiss you? Is that what you're asking neko-chan?"

Ichigo's brown eyes widened in horror and she desperately shook her head. Kisshu laughed, "If that's what you want kitty." Kisshu quickly removed his hand from her mouth and smacked his lips onto hers before she could scream. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the little kiss he was giving her but wished she could return it to him. Instead he felt her lips tighten and pulling away.

This angered Kisshu a little; he tightened his grip on her wrist and pressed them tighter against the wall. Ichigo yelped, and when she did Kisshu quickly opened his mouth and brought it down on hers, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. Ichigo's face glowed red and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Kisshu was tired of Ichigo's fighting, his anger drained to sadness. He pulled away slightly enough to where their lips were still brushing up against each other and Ichigo's frightening pants warmed his lips.

"Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo trembled when Kisshu said her name, not in desire, but in fear.

"Why can't you kiss me back?' Kisshu said.

"Because I don't love you! Let go of me!" Ichigo shouted.

This only made Kisshu mad, "Why can't you see my feelings for you? Why can't you be mine?"

"Because I am not yours! I give my love to,"

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu growled.

"Masaya!" She finished. Kisshu's eyes glowed that cold fiery white. His hands tightened even more around Ichigo's wrist making his nails dig into her skin. Ichigo cried out when she felt a nail puncture her skin.

"I'm going to kill that earth boy Ichigo…" Kisshu growled, "I don't care if he is the Blue knight. I will kill him, and you will watch me do it. And after I do you WILL be mine…"

Ichigo's fast breathing and horrid wide eyes made Kisshu grin in satisfaction. He loved that face. He loved seeing her pretty eyes widen so he could see the gorgeous brown color of her eyes. Her cheeks flushed red. And her lips trembled which made them more attractive to Kisshu. He loved this face, when she was afraid.

"Ichigo!" Pudding's voice ruptured the silence. Kisshu turned his head to the door and saw the little girl stunned and then go angry, "Let go of Ichigo onee-chan!" She yelled.

Kisshu rolled his eyes and growled. He turned back to Ichigo and gave her a clever smile. Before he teleported away he leaned into her and brushed his lips across her ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm taking good care of Cherry."

He smiled when he saw her eyes widen and filled with horror. Kisshu winked then disappeared.

Ichigo pulled her hands down and rubbed her wrist tenderly, her breath shuddered when her fingers pressed a little too hard on the purple bruises around her wrist.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding ran over to Ichigo and examined her wrist. Ichigo began to cry, not because of the pain in her wrist, but to the fact that her friend Cherry was probably dead or being tortured.

"Ichigo? Are you okay? What happened?" Pudding said as she dabbed a cold wet cloth on Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo sniffled and looked down at pudding, "Cherry…she…"

Puddings eyes widened in horror "Did he…"

"I don't know! But I have a horrible feeling she is hurt!" Ichigo cried.

Pudding frowned and gently continued to dab the cold cloth on her bruises. Then she smiled, "I think Cherry onee-chan is doing fine!'

Ichigo sniffled, "W-what?"

"Remember when Cherry onee-chan was brave and fought Kisshu? Pudding thinks she is still brave and fighting! She is a mew mew after all!" Pudding smiled happily, eyes filled with hope.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a long time. She repeated Puddings word over and over again in her head until they finally began to make sense. Ichigo smiled a little, "C-cherry will be fine. I can't afford to let Kisshu mess with my head like that!"

Pudding smiled and nodded, "I believe in Cherry! And we need to believe in ourselves so we can save her."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Hai, we will save you Cherry-chan. Hang on tight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! It was fun writing this ^w^ Make shore to Rate and Reveiw pretty please! Lots of love! ~3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry was lying down and starring up at the black nothingness, her side was against the stone wall and her hand was still shackled with the chain to the wall. She couldn't sleep at all, she knew it was night time in her dimension but was too bored to catch some Z's.

She suddenly began to feel something disturbing the presence around her…Cherry stopped tapping her fingers and froze to listen carefully. It was a wavering sensation…a tall presence…she sighed, "Can I help you Kisshu?"

"How do you do that?" Kisshu said as he floated over and sat down beside Cherry.

"Instinct I guess. What are you doing up?"

Kisshu shifted uneasily, "Just thinking."

"You sound upset."

"How do you know?" Kisshu looked down at Cherry and nearly burst out laughing when he saw the annoyed expression stickered across her face. "Sorry Batty, sheesh."

"Why do you call me Batty?" She chuckled.

Kisshu shrugged, "Suits you."

"You think I'm crazy?"

"You know what I mean." Kisshu said.

For a long while the two just sat in silence and didn't speak. Cherry was trying to figure out what to say that could get him to start being friends with her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kisshu shifted closer and spoke, "So how did it happen?"

"Eh?"

"Your accident?"

"Oh…" Cherry faced down. She was trying to be friends with him to get her home; she didn't want to talk about the horrible and painful experience she went through. Losing her sight was the worst thing ever; her eye sight getting killed was another thing.

"I'm not talking about that." Cherry stated.

"That bad eh?"

"Yeah."

"Agh I'm getting bored. Let's do something Cherry." Kisshu stood up quickly and began to stretch.

"Do…something? Aren't you sleepy?"

"No. Are you?"

Cherry bit the inside of her cheeks, "No…"

"Then let's do something." Kisshu suddenly unlocked the cuff on Cherry's wrist and pulled her to her feet. She nearly tripped when he had yanked her up so quickly, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lets play a game Cherry."

"Are we playing Saw or what?"

"What?" Kisshu asked confused.

"The movie?" Cherry figured he would know what a movie was but since his planet has no electricity they would obviously have no movies. "Never mind. What are we doing?"

"Hold on tight." Kisshu wrapped a playful arm around Cherry's shoulder and teleported out of the private green dimension. Kisshu floated to the ground and released Cherry. She stumbled a little then fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

"Can't stand?"

"A little warning when we are about to land would be nice." Cherry stood up and brushed the leaves off her pants. "Where are we?"

"Guess." Kisshu floated around her playfully.

"I thought we were going to play a game."

"This is a game. Guess where we are."

"I thought you meant a game we could play." Cherry said.

"We are playing, I get the satisfaction of seeing you guess where we are, and you get to guess."

Cherry groaned and figured that he wasn't going to tell her and he wasn't going to take her back to the dimension unless she plays along. Cherry got down on her knees and felt the ground carefully, it was grassy and her fingers dug into rich soil. Cherry crawled a little until she felt like she was coming towards a solid object, she stopped. With her left hand she lifted it up and moved her hand forward until she came into contact with the rough object, it was a tree. Cherry began to listen now. There were no birds singing or chirping, she heard crickets and shuffling of creatures in the leaves. It was a heavy animal that's for shore.

"Are we…in the woods?"

"Very good." Kisshu nodded impressed.

"Okay is that it?"

"Lets see if you can find me."

Cherry stood up, "What?" Silence.

"Kisshu? Kisshu?" Cherry turned her head and listened for a sound, "Kisshu! You can't be serious?" Cherry figured that he was, in fact, serious. She groaned and couldn't help but feel annoyed with his stupid games. She didn't have much fun out of it, she was giving him the satisfaction. Cherry stood still and listened to her surroundings. A soft summer breeze, leaves rustling, night creatures crawling, a wavering a few feet away watching her. Cherry began to walk towards the un familiar sound in the woods, arms outstretched, and used her ears to see. Her finger suddenly brush up a soft leathery material, she began to feel it more with both hands and smirked, "Found your foot."

Kisshu laughed and floated down to her level, "Not bad Batty."

"Thanks Kisshy." Cherry giggled.

Kisshu floated around her and whispered into her ear, "Lets make things a little bit more tricky." Then he flew off. Cherry listened quickly and felt the breeze heading west and on the right side of her body she felt the breeze being disturbed. Cherry followed the new winds direction and had her hands outstretched. She heard crickets hidden in the grass all around, except towards the left. Cherry turned left and dodged a tree when she felt it with her finger tips. Cherry wondered through the woods for a few minutes until she heard a wavering instead of the usual nature lullaby. Cherry felt around and found a tree, she leaned up against it and crossed her arms, "You can come down now. I found you."

Silence.

Cherry chuckled, "Kisshu I can hear you. You're a couple feet in the air."

"Damn your good." Kisshu floated down and leaned against the tree beside her. Cherry sighed, now beginning to realize how tired her body was and positioned herself against the tree to be more comfortable. While she did so, Kisshu was looking at her more closely than he had before. She was no Ichigo, that's for shore. But she was…something else. In a way she seemed much more stronger then Ichigo. Ichigo can hear very well with her cat ears but Cherry was ten times more powerful when it came to hearing. With sight? Not so much Cherry. Ichigo can see clear as day. Strengths? Kisshu smiled at the thought of having the two battle it out. But of course Ichigo would never hurt a fellow mew. Pathetic, Kisshu thought. But soon she will have no choice but to battle with Cherry once she was under his control. All he needed was her trust.

"Are we done playing?" Cherry sighed.

"What? Bored already?"

"It's not exactly the greatest game in the world."

Kisshu chuckled, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Cherry thought about all the games she has played in her life, well truth or dare was out. Tag, defiantly not. Hide and seek, already played that. Charade's…oh yeah…she can't play that one anymore. Hm…well there is…

"I know what we can do." Cherry smiled.

Kisshu's curiosity peeked, "What is it?"

"Wanna race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah race." Cherry stood up and set her hands on her hips and smiled, "I used to be in track before my accident."

Kisshu snorted, "You're going to run into a tree."

"No I won't."

"How do you know?" Kisshu snickered.

Cherry smiled and pointed at her ear, "Because I'm a mew. My senses will guide me."

Kisshu floated to the ground and stood beside her, "Yeah but your forgetting one more thing Batty." He, once again, rose into the air and floated around her head, "I am very fast."

"Only when you're flying, I want it to be fair. You can't fly, just run."

Kisshu stopped, "Run?"

"Yes run. Is that a problem?" Cherry smiled. Kisshu lifted his chin high and confident, "Your on."

"So no flying?"

"No flying."

Cherry smiled and turned her attention to her ears and listened around…she could hear everything, but not enough. "Mind if I transform?" Cherry asked. Kisshu arched his eyebrows suspiciously.

"What for?"

"I want to listen for something." Silence. Cherry groaned, obviously he didn't trust her when it came to transforming. "Fine. I'll improvise." Cherry said as she rolled her faded eyes.

She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard on her mew powers. She couldn't transform completely but she felt like she could manage to bring them out a little bit…just a little. She opened her eyes a little and saw that the black nothingness was slowly turning red then back to black, it was working! Cherry tried harder to contact the inner mew inside and all of a sudden her furry brown bat ears popped up and her fangs extended. Half her eye sight was able to see in her UV rays but they were a bit bleak. Cherry listened with her bat ears and she was able to hear things further away then she had before. She heard a squirrel running through a tree away from an owl. A loose tree branch finally falling from the tree it was once a part of, and a small stream.

"Okay, there's a stream about a mile away in the east. That's our finish line."

Kisshu pursed his lips and nodded rather impressed, "Alright. Do you want to make it interesting?"

Cherry retracted her ears and fangs, "Interesting?"

"Yes, what if I lose?" Kisshu smiled. Cherry tilted her head to the side then nearly gasped but stopped herself, maybe this was another chance! Cherry popped her knuckles and began to stretch out her legs, "If I win you let me go. You take me back to café mew mew and leave, no questions asked."

Kisshu laughed then suddenly grabbed Cherry by the shoulders and pinned her against the tree, her blank eyes widened in surprise, "And what if I win Batty?" His voice sounded cunning and mischievous.

"What…what do you want?" Cherry asked. Kisshu grinned, "You stay with me for as long as I need you."

Cherry's eye brows arched, "Is that it?" Kisshu tapped her nose, "And, a kiss."

Cherry gasped, "You have to be kidding me."

"Nope. A kiss and you must stay no escape unless I release you." Kisshu floated up again and laughed at the shocked look on Cherry's face. "I'm not shaking on that!"

Kisshu shrugged, "Alright. I guess you're not as confident as I thought you were. Plus you have your chance to be free…" Kisshu taunted.

Cherry bit her lip, tempted to make the final deal so she can have the chance to escape. Ugh it was too hard a decision. Then again, what choice was there? Cherry toke a deep breath and extended her hand, "Alright…we got a deal." Kisshu smiled pleased and was about to take her hand but she pulled away, "But you must promise to not fly!"

He groaned, "Alright, alright. I promise."

"Okay…then we got a deal." The two shoke hands, sealing the deal and Kisshu walked cherry to her mark and he stood beside her.

"You ready to lose?" Kisshu said with a smirk.

"I was just about to ask you that." Cherry finished stretching her legs and made a running stance.

Kisshu chuckled and made the same stance, ready to go.

"Three," Cherry smiled. "Two," Kisshu chuckled. "ONE!" They toke off. Kisshu looked over and saw cherry smiling and sprinting off faster and faster by the second. He looked ahead and saw there was a tree coming up ahead; would he let her hit it? Just when Kisshu was about to push her out of the way Cherry clicked her tongue then dashed out of the way and ran around it.

"Keep up with me Kisshu!" Cherry laughed as she sped off. Kisshu clenched his jaw and sprinted faster than he had before. He began to catch up with Cherry and smiled when he saw her beginning to slow down. "Getting tired Batty?" Kisshu laughed.

Cherry smiled, "We will see who's tired!" She suddenly clicked her tongue some more before leaping high into the air and landing a few feet ahead.

Kisshu tilted his head confused, "What the, AH!" He suddenly fell into a ditch with a yelp, "Agh…" He rubbed the back of his head and began to remove all of the leaves and mud from his head and shoulders. He looked up and saw Cherry standing at the edge laughing, though she wasn't looking down but just having her head looking straight up but she knew he fell in, "Smooth Kishy. I'll see you at the finish line!" She saluted then ran off in the speed of lightning.

Kisshu growled then climbed out of the ditch as fast as he could so he can start catching up to her. Kisshu wanted to desperately fly but they had a deal. Kisshu sprinted, he sprinted like he never sprinted before until he was finally able to see Cherry dodge a tree and continue to run towards the stream. He snickered and pushed his legs to go faster. It felt like he was pushing the earth underneath him to spin for he was going so fast!

Cherry began to hear Kisshu catch up behind her! She quickly sped up but she still heard Kisshu's feet beat against the ground. They were locked!

"Getting tired Cherry?" Kisshu smiled as he began to get ahead of her.

"I don't…think so!" Cherry leaned forward and tried to run faster and faster.

Kisshu was right beside her, neck at neck, and pushing his legs to the limit! The both of them felt like the world had slowed to a stop just to see who was going to make it to the stream first. They both ran faster...and faster...and faster...until...

"I WIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow that took awhile to write. Sorry guys, really, but I have been vacationing and taking a break from writing. Also I have been writing some Soul Eater fanfic so expect to get some Soul Eater action from me hopfully soon! ^w^  
>Since you guys waited so long for this, I made this chapter as intresting as possible! I hope...<br>Well here it goes! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cherry hopped up and down excitedly as she punched the air with her fist. "I win! I win!"<p>

"I win!" Kisshu suddenly said.

Cherry stopped her victory dance confused then turned to where she assumed Kisshu was standing, "What do you mean YOU win? I got to the stream first."

"How would you know? I got here!"

Cherry snorted, "How about no scott? How do you even know you won?"

"I SAW!"

Cherry growled then punched a tree she felt was near her. "Hey don't be mad, just because you lost,"

"I didn't lose!"

"How are you so certain?"

Cherry pointed to her ears, "I heard my feet hit the water first! You came in secounds after I did."

Kisshu snorted, "Well unlike hearing, I saw me getting here first, you were about a foot behind."

Cherry growled, "Are you trying to convinse me that I lost? Cause what ever you say I know I won." Cherry crossed her arms.

Kisshu sighed a little frustrated and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay how about this. It was a tie?"

Cherry clenched her jaw, she was certain she heard her feet hit the water before Kisshu. But since neither of them was going to admit to their own possible lost she sighed, "I guess. So we don't have to do anything the loser had to do right?"

Kisshu chuckled, "How about that kiss?"

"How about we go home?" Cherry rolled her blank eyes and crossed her arms waiting for Kisshu to teleport them back. Kisshu laughed then suddenly flew over to her and lifted her high off the ground startling her. "K-KISSHU!"

"What Batty? Afraid of heights? Or…used to?"

She punched him in the shoulder, "Enough with the blind jokes! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You shore?"

Cherry could feel everything, she could feel the both of them going higher and higher into the chilly night. The sensations were new to her and so far she didn't like them one bit!

"Take me back to the ground!"

"What ever you say." Kisshu smirked. He knew she was going to be mad but he couldn't help himself.

Kisshu suddenly dived down towards the earth and laughed as he heard his ears fill with the ear splitting screams of Cherry. Cherry felt her stomach being sucked out of her body, it was like the worst roller coaster drop she has ever been on! "KISSHU!"

Kisshu couldn't contain his laughter! He saw he was getting closer to the ground and he finally stopped and released Cherry from his strong arms to watch her stumble terribly over the grassy fields in the woods and fall flat on her back. Eyes wide, chest heaving, fist clenching, and all feelings of her stomach returning.

"How you feeling?" Kisshu chuckled.

Cherry turned her head towards the sounds of his voice then lifted her hand shakily up to him and suddenly flicked him off. Kisshu was confused by this…but then burst into more laughter. "You should have seen your face!"

"I wish I could see your face once I'm done with it!" Cherry got to her feet and pounced on Kisshu who gasped with the harsh blow. Kisshu and Cherry went down and wrestled trying to pin the other down but surprisingly their strengths were almost matched! Kisshu grabbed her waist and flung Cherry over his shoulders and was about to throw her over but she leaned forward and pressed her hands against the ground and quickly wrapped her leg around Kisshu's neck and toke him down with a loud thump. Cherry grinned and sensed he was about to grab her arms, thinking quickly she grabbed his wrist and threw them back at his chest so she can quickly pounce on him again.

Cherry straddled Kisshu and struggled to keep him down while wrestling with his arms. Kisshu gritted his teeth while starring up at her flushed face and black eyes dull as ever but shaped in determination. Kisshu smiled then let her pin his wrist down to the ground and stopped struggling to get her off.

"Give up?" Cherry said out of breath with a smile.

Kisshu chuckled, "I don't see why I was fighting this in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Cherry tilted her head to the side.

Kisshu grinned and shifted his waist to the side and felt his eyes somewhat close with the feeling growing inside of him. Cherry was confused…for a moment. Then understood. "OH MY GOD!" She threw herself off of Kisshu before he can feel her on top of him anymore. Kisshu burst into more laughter and sat up running his pale hand through his rain forest green hair.

"That was hot."

"You're a nasty pervert." Cherry blushed, embarrassed, and then stood up lowering her head.

Kisshu licked his bottom lip after laughing but then dropped his smile. Cherry's red hair was now loose from the pony tail she had done and he never realized how long and wavy it was. Light breezes traveled through the forest and sent her red waves dancing. Cherry ran her hand across her forehead that was sprinkled with light beads of sweat and sighed tiredly.

_Hmm kind of…cute. _Kisshu's golden eyes widened in shock then shook his head. _What the hell was that! She's a useless blind girl. She isn't my type._

"Well let's get back." Kisshu stood up and walked over to Cherry whose eyes were drooping sleepily and yawned sweetly and rubbed the corner of her eye. Kisshu couldn't help but smile at how adorable that was. But as expected, he shook it off and grabbed her arm to teleport away. "Why so rough? A second ago you were all giddy." Cherry yawned.

Kisshu shrugged, "Eh. Got bored."

"You weren't so 'bored' a moment ago." Cherry chuckled.

Kisshu growled and tightened his grip on her arm, "Please. That was only for your body. Besides your not hot."

Cherry gasped then punched his arm roughly. Kisshu released her once they were in his dimension and watched as she fell to her butt with a yelp, "Is that all you men ever focus on? Looks?" Cherry growled at the ground.

Kisshu shrugged, "That's one of them."

She scoffed, "I've seen you once, you know. You shore are picky about a woman's looks when you're not much of a looker yourself."

Kisshu's eyes snapped open and grabbed Cherry by the shirt collar and yanked her to her the tips of her feet. Kisshu growled when he saw her grinning face, "What was that?"

"Didn't catch that? Let me rephrase, your ugly."

Kisshu was close to punching her…so close…but he knew he couldn't. Arguing like this wasn't going to help Kisshu out with getting her trust. He gently set her back down, trying hard to not shove her to the concrete ground, and turned around.

Cherry was confused by this; she was expecting a nasty remark from Kisshu but was never given one, "What's up with you?" Cherry titled her head.

Kisshu clenched his teeth trying not to scream an insult, it was like holding in vomit. "Shut up."

Cherry smirked, "I was right wasn't I? You do think you're ugly."

Kisshu growled, "You and I both know that that's a lie." Kisshu began to walk away from a confused Cherry, "But I know one thing for shore. You're defected."

Cherry gasped with his words…it was as if taking a harsh blow to the stomach with a heavy old hammer. Cherry dropped her head lower and felt the tears well in her blank eyes. Cherry quickly whipped away the teasing tears and sighed, "I know you love Ichigo."

Kisshu stopped walking away and turned around sharply, "How do you know?"

"Because when you kidnapped me it only took a moment to notice the way you acted towards her. You said her name and her name only as if you couldn't say it enough…" Cherry whipped her eyes and lifted her head up high for Kisshu to see. Kisshu saw her eyes were a little puffy and her wavy red hair surpassed her shoulders and ran delicately over her small chest. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red and her black eyes nearly shimmered for once due to the tears. Kisshu was glad she was blind otherwise she would have noticed him starring at her like this. Whatever THIS was.

"What's your point mew? Jealous?" Kisshu smirked and crossed his arms.

Cherry let out a ha! She shook her head and gave a soft smile, "Of course not. It's just sad. How she doesn't return your feelings and you're just crawling on your hands and knees practically begging her to love you. But we both know, she never will." Cherry leaned against the wall, still holding her small smile.

Kisshu was dumbstruck…her words sent a harsh blow like a punch from Ichigo herself. Kisshu's eyes glowed a furious white and tightened his fist, "You bitch."

"Pitiful idiot." Cherry retorted.

Kisshu let out a loud frustrated scream and suddenly teleported over to Cherry on the ground and punched the wall inches from her head. She didn't flinch, she expected it, but she wasn't smiling in triumphed because she managed to make Kisshu furious.

"YOU'RE A DEFECTED HUMAN! You're a pointless mew, you can't see crap! No man would ever want a broken mutation like you." Kisshu growled starring down at her blank face.

"WELL! Answer me!"

Cherry shook her head and sighed, "I'm not going to say anything else." She whispered hoarsely.

"What!" Kisshu growled, to angry to listen.

"I'm never this person. This mean person. This is the first time I have acted like this." Cherry closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't like it."

Kisshu growled and stood up on his feet frustrated, "What the hell is your point?"

Cherry lowered her head some more until her neck couldn't go any lower, she whispered, "Kill me."

Kisshu's eyes widened in shock then turned around to look down at her, "Wh-what?"

"Kill me…just end it for me…"

Kisshu was immensely confused, "You want to die because you were a bitch?"

Cherry shoke up a little with the acid mixed in his voice but she sighed to calm down, "Not just that. I realized me being that mean person was new. So is being a mew mew. My life has been too difficult to handle since that damn accident. Learning how to cope with seeing nothing, learning how to read a completely different text, being forced to become some freak without a choice, then getting kidnapped by you…and now this. I have never acted like that before." Cherry buried her face into her hands and cried. Her entire body was shaking and she almost couldn't breathe for she was drowning in her sorrows and tears.

Kisshu panicked a little, was she hyperventilating? "Hey…hey!" Kisshu yelled but she pushed him away and gasped for air. "Shit…" Kisshu got on his knees and pulled her hands away from her face and patted her back trying to get her to breathe correctly. "Calm down damn it, you're going to kill yourself."

"GOOD!"

"Shut up! Just shut up already." Kisshu yelled. Cherry stopped fighting with Kisshu and coughed as she struggled for more air.

"Listen, I have been through worse. Ever since I was a kid. My family and friends died and I couldn't do anything about it. Now my planet is on the brink of being destroyed. Yet I still fight on, I suggest you do the same." Kisshu sighed. Cherry was beginning to relax a little and sighed, finally closing her eyes.

Kisshu didn't know what to say or do next. Should he stay or leave her alone? He saw the chain cuff lying still on the ground but didn't bother to tie her up to it, she wasn't going anywhere. Even if she considered it where would she go anyways?

Kisshu stood up and walked away leaving Cherry sitting quietly, probably falling asleep. And stopped when he heard a faint whisper, "You tried to comfort me…"

Kisshu spun around to say something but saw she was breathing heavily asleep…with a faint smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That was some fight O_o To be honset I didn't intend for them to fight so cruely to each other...<strong>

**Cherry: Ouch Karen...**

**Kisshu: Yeah what's the big idea? How did it go from fun wrestling to Cherry wanting to die?**

**Me: I swear! I was just writing then this came up then that and so on...**

**Cherry: Wah! You hurt my feelings Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: It wasn't me! Well it was, but I-**

**Cherry: Don't talk to me jerk. (walks away)**

**Me & Kisshu: Cherry come back!**

**Me: Cherry! Would some reveiws make you feel better?**

**(Cherry from afar): Maybe...**

**Kisshu: You heard her people! Reveiw to make Cherry feel better**

**Me: How come you aren't hurt with what she said?**

**Kisshu: Cause I'm tough xD**


End file.
